orphan mai
by anime white angel
Summary: hello there this a story about mai from spr when he was a child and the orphanage has a little ghost problem
1. Chapter 1

_**One morning you see a little girl name Mai, walking**____**home**____**from the park she was scared**____**and**____**looking around the area, she was all alone walking home from the park. She goes to the orphanage, when she goes into the orphanage and goes to her room. She was getting her pajamas on and getting in bed, she goes to sleep after covering up and laying her head on her pillow**____**and she falls asleep.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next day the caregiver of the orphanage went and woke up Mai from her was sound asleep in bed until the" caregiver said time to get up Mai "my sweet, do i have to?**_

_**Yes now get up young lady. Yes mama; she gets up and takes a bath and gets dress.**_

_**she goes outside to play all by herself because she if the only orphan in the orphanage left, she was very lonely had no one to play with at all, she wanted someone to play with and then strange things happened all the time and it scared her.**_

_**She was hiding from the voices she heard at night, she couldn't sleep sometimes until in the morning it was also getting worse. She started to hear rapping noises at night and she smelled an awful smell at night and its keeps getting worse.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mai hides under her bed because she hated the smell and noises. She went to outside play it was the only safe place and were in the orphanage, she was very scared of the noises the smell was too much for her sometimes she passed out from the smell and didn't wake up for a week, She was very scared and she had bruise on her neck and arms. And, she had bruises on her back and her stomach; she was very scared because of it, the "caregiver asked Mai "do you want me to call some that can get rid of the bad ghosts? "Yes please little Mai replied" she said still very scared of the ghost se could barely sleep or eat without being scared; the caregiver called a number a friend gave her for the ghost so she called SPR, for help.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The caregiver saw that it was getting "she ask them to hurry "and come please she was scared for little Mai. They came out and saw the little girl named Mai that was experiencing this all by her. She was very scared and lonely they saw; she was playing all alone. She sees them pull up and she was scared and shy around new people, so she continues play by herself until she heard noises; she hid because she was scared Lin saw this and when he step forward the ghost went away she was very scared and crying, he comes towards her and says it's ok little girl. She looks up and sees him and he had is hand out for her to take it and help her up. Come he said offering his hand, she takes it and he pulls her up and holds her to calm her down. She was calm now, she was very shy and she slur t-thank y-you m-mister. He smiles no problem little one and put her down, she was very scared and very sleepy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**When mai passes out after he thanks Lin the caregiver comes out and greets them. "Hello I am the caregiver "of the orphanage I see you already met mai. Yes "lin-kun said my name is Lin" I am the assist of spr you called u about a hunting? "Yes our little mai have been experiencing a lot of ghost activity and the ghost keeps attacking her I am getting worried about her safety". So can you help us please she hasn't been able to eat or sleep for weeks and I am worried about her health. We will help the beast we can just let us get our stuff and we will be right with you. "Thank you very much" you are very welcome he hands the caregiver mai and went to go get the equipment for the investigation so when he was carrying the equipment in to their base for the investigation so when he was setting up the caregiver was putting mai to bed for the first time in weeks. When Lin was setting up naru was reading a book in the base, naru can you help me for a min? "Sure I am coming Lin" *he gets up* and helps Lin with the equipment.**_


End file.
